


Mana

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: Poem dedicated to HQuinn and her Arianna Cousland and ever so gorgeous Anders... go check her work.





	Mana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding Life Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125604) by [HQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn). 



 

Mana

 

The Crows! They killed her man, her lover,

Her friend, her significant other!

 

There is no remedy, no balm, no cure,

The pain is raw and sharp and pure.

She has no strength to fight to stay,

Yet she must guard her child night and day.

 

She had to leave her heart behind

And went to pursue in rage so blind.

Her friends held their Hero tight,

Yet she was engulfed in endless night.

 

The black hole, hollow and burning in her heart,

She yearned her blood that was her part.

The little one born out of passion, out of love,

Her princess, her blood, her dove.

 

The Hero journeyed far from home,

Searching for cure all alone.

She ran into a long lost friend,

The one she needed to defend.

 

The man was broken, haunted,

He was the one they wanted.

Two Spirits shared but one flesh,

The world all knew they turned to trash.

 

He wanted nought but to be left alone,

Get rid of Vengeance, have life of his own.

 

As friends sent the Spirit to the Fade,

The Healer returned full of hope and faith.

The very evening afore his judgement day,

The Hero came to push the darkest thoughts away.

 

A sharp razor in her hand,

She caressed him and laid him bare.

He dared to touch, to kiss, to melt,

Rekindling the fire he once felt.

 

The Healer cured her and brought back light,

Without him she would be ever blind.

They shared together the sweetest of grapes,

Her eyes siren more than deepest lakes.

 

The sparkling fire of his Arianna,

Became Anders’ everlasting mana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I looove feedback, so if it touched you in any way, let me know.


End file.
